Fear of Falling
by Untrustworthiness
Summary: Hinata always felt like that Naruto was there for her, but after Kohona's destruction - she rethinks this. "No matter what, I'll love him and be by his side - even if he doesn't love me." NaruHina - series of short emotional entries between the two.
1. The Fear of Falling  Hinata's View

I put my pen down, I finished writing about my feelings toward the boy I couldn't stand near without fainting. The one who inspired me to go on further and to improve, to defeat my cousin one day despite our bond growing stronger since he has experienced pain greater than mine. I admitted, but I had not seen him once the day after Kohona was destroyed by his own rampage and the Akatsuki. What if he did not love me, but loved the beautiful pink haired girl instead of me? All I could do is be happy. Kiba and Akamaru were worried about me, Shino actually tried to convince me to not think negatively. Was it really showing?

But my pain was not as great as his, he had no friends through most of his life and I was the heir to Hyuuga clan – pampered and loved. All I could hope was that he would take down the Akatsuki and bring our world to peace, but no matter where he chose to go…no matter whom he chooses to love – I would be there for him.

"My inspiration,

the one who never dares to halt,

the fighter who dares to dream,

the one who was loved by none – expect me,

my tears turn into a flowing river,

will he return,

my undying,

love and devotion to him?

but as long as he is truly happy,

then I will be happy,

for him of course,

because,

I.

Will.

Stand.

By

His.

Side."

I smiled as I read my words, then looked over it once. It was missing a title. All works, even ones like mine needed a title. Nothing too modest or too ambitious, maybe just perhaps I shall name it Inspired.

Yes, inspired sounded right. I nodded for a second, and then took one last look – I did not need to remember these words. They were in my heart.

And then, I Hyuuga Hinata let the flames eat the paper as I set fire to it with a little oil and spark.

"Hinata!"

I heard a voice.

"Hay, Hinata -!"

It was becoming clearer.

"Thanks for saving me."

I looked at the window where the boy who changed everything stood, then smiled for a moment.

"I'll stand by you, Naruto-kun."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just expressing some feelings through a short NaruHina one shot.**


	2. The Motions of Salvation  Naruto

**Author's Note: Spoilers. :D**

The Motions of Salvation

When his pink haired shinobi friend confessed, he could see the lies in her eyes. It hurt more than everything expect the lost of his teammate, the last living Uchiha from his generation. But he'd know that the green eyed girl would never feel the same way as him yet at the same time he knew liking the powerful girl was just a schoolboy crush. Kohona was gone, it was no laughing matter. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes; things were going wrong since the day that Sasuke has left Kohona for the Snake Sage.

The sky was a clear blue; the clouds were a beautiful and bright white sort of like a beautiful girl he knew. He'd never know why, but she always got sick near him. A fever, sniffling, or just even fainting. Was he that bad? No, he was not. When Pein decapitated him, she had saved him from death. He did not save all those people, Hinata did. Why?

She had sprouted hope and love in his heart; he had been affected by her so deeply. Her wounds hurt him more than her emotionally.

He put his hand on his heart, and then gripped his shirt as if he could pull his own heart out. She was always the one who would support him.

He would save Kohona, bring back the certain Uchiha he had befriended years ago, and thank Hinata for everything.

"Step one,

you say you need to talk,

you say sit down it's just a talk,

he smiles politely right at you,

you stare politely right on through"

~ How to Save a Life – The Fray

Smiling at the sky with tears trailing down his cheeks, he yelled to the world and no one in particular, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, one day I shall be the Hokage and…Hinata's lov…"

But stopping at the last word, he continued on to find Sakura before she got herself killed by their former teammate.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hints of NaruSaku, Sakura bashing(in my own way), and a lovely dose of thinking from Naruto. The song lyrics are from the Fray, their song How to Save a Life which I thought made sense since Hinata did save Naruto. And our lovely orange soon-to-be Hokage would saved the whole Kohona. Enjoy, review, comment, subscribe, please? I'd appreciate it! These have a lot of my raw emotions embed in. **


	3. Hope Born By Love  Hinata's View

**Author's Note: ****I do not own Hinata nor Naruto, not even Neji at the slightest! (: Sorry for not updating, I've been quite busy with school work and you know how people like me procrastinate, correct? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this VERY short "chapter". The next one will definitely will be longer.**

She remembered when he had given her hope.

Multiple times of course, it was the reason her twisted crush turned into a blossoming love.

He had saved her twice, no more times that she could not count.

The first time when she was being bullied by other kids and couldn't defend herself, he stood up for her despite the fact that nobody would stand up for him.

Her kin had ushered her away from her like he had the plague and she could not even say a mere thank you.

The second time was when she was fighting her own dear cousin.

She could not his experience and skill, she was a genin with barely any experience while Neji mastered many battle techniques.

Naruto yelled her name and it ignited hope in her heart.

Not hope, but power and she pushed through. She had not won, but still gained something.

"Hope is found in the strangest places sometimes, yet it is still hope." – Anonymous

Chapter: Hope Born by Love


	4. Quite Perfect  Naruto's View

Something told him as he matured that the girl with lavender-white eyes wasn't sick when she was around him.

The way she would turn a glorious color that was a mix between red and pink mixed with her stunning completion.

The things she always tried to help him with him whenever she was around.

How her teammates would shake their heads or give a tooth laugh or just stare there with their odd way whenever he responded or answered to her questions.

She wasn't like other female shinobi he met. Unlike the pink haired one he had a crush on long ago, she was shy and less violent. Not like the blonde hair girl who had blue eyes, she wasn't blunt Definitely not like the four pig-tailed sand shinobi, she was patient. Nor was she like the weapon specialist, she was more graceful in his opinion.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes

Make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair

Falls perfectly without her trying."

~ Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Was she an angel created in heaven? She had imperfections, but he could not see them like others could. The girl from the Hyuuga lineage was not weak like her father said, not worthless, and nor hopeless.

She was the one who cared when nobody else did, when his hope was starting to wither away. Like a river right after a full and snowy winter, his feelings were bursting for her. There were no simply words to describe it, there isn't ever words to describe it for a feeling of love.

Her innocent was just like a droplet of rain - untainted, she was uncorrupted by the world's evil. He would not lay anybody let their disgusting gaze pierce her like fangs of a snake to its prey.

"Most of us don't find the one in our lives, but we grow content with knowing they are out there. The ones who do fit together like puzzle pieces. Keep searching, for you are never alone in this world." - Anonymous

"Protect the ones you love, for when they are gone – they are gone forever." – Unknown

**Author's Note: ****I feel like this one was weaker than the previous ones. I hope you guys have fun reading it, I included some lyrics by Bruno Mars. One quote I could remember and one I made up from prior knowledge. I'd be happy to take ideas for nearing chapters. Please review? **

**Also, if I get enough reviews I just might make a NaruHina story. :D**


	5. UPDATES

Fear of Falling is going FULL OUT STORY.

I am giving the readers a few options with a snippet of the plot.

A. High School Drama Fiction – Hinata is the top of the class with grades, but no one ever notices her. It takes a turn when Principal Tsunade orders that students be sectioned into three a team. The famous Inuzuka? The ever so weird Shino? They are going to help her get noticed by the most popular boy who also make the idiotic pranks? Get real! They are going to help her fall head over heels for him.

B. One Night, One Problem Fiction – Naruto has a problem even worse than the whole Fourth Great Shinobi War itself! Kiba has been flirting with Hinata only to make Naruto jealous, but being a thickhead he is – the blonde shinobi doesn't get it. It takes one night and one little kid to get them to know that they love each other. Naruto is the sixth Hokage in this, but leaves Granny Tsunade to do work.

C. Phobias, Gifted, and Bipolarity Fiction – Hinata has been shipped off to boarding school for the trouble making children or some call it a mental institution. She has a serious phobia of falling in love, but it seems to disappear when she's with him. Too bad, he's being locked up because he is experiencing some technical difficulties when being possessed by a fox demonic god.

I am probably going to publish it as a new story so people can read it.

These are not the titles of the stories…obviously. XD Please leave a review deciding.

I AM BEGGING YOU. D:


End file.
